


Stil hoping.

by LuciaNuG



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Joshaya - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Josh realize his feelings, Still playing, joshaya, long game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Girl meets bear Josh can't sleep with so much things in his head. Would he let Corey down because of his feelings for Maya? Was he doing the right thing letting her free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stil hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Joshaya one-shot. If anyone like it, left kudos and a comment to I can make it longer if you wish.
> 
> Also keep in mind is my first Joshaya and also the fact English is not my mother language. Hope you like it!!!

It was late that night and he couldn't sleep at all. Midnight had passed hours ago and, still, Joshua Matthews couldn't get any sleep. Maybe it was because of the exam he had ahead that week. Or maybe it was because a certain blonde girl who had been ruining through his head all day.

Defeated he went up from the bed and walked to the Matthews kitchen. He stayed that night at his brother's. After the afternoon spend looking for Riley's bear, he decided it was better if he went to NYU resident again. The scene of Maya and Zay still running through his head.

It was up to the little ferret as he has said. She was just fifteen years old, and she still need to meet the world. He, in the other hand, was eighteen years and was trying to figure out what the next five years of his life will look like in NYU. 

They just weren't in the same page of the book. After the Ski lodge he couldn't denied his feelings any longer, he was hoping for that 'someday' Maya was too. But after Zay told him tpat bullshit about her regretting later what he didn't let her have.. He was surly don't doing that to Maya.

He was leaving her free to do whatever she wanted to, he was letting her to date other guys even if only the though of it was driving him insane. But Maya was going to be happy, and that was the only thing Josh wanted.

With the glass of milk he had previously get from the fridge in his hand, he headed to the living-room bay window and sat down looking throughout the window. He has left after Zay invited his little ferret to the cinema. Josh didn't want to intrude, or that was what he told Maya with his eyes and boyish smirk. But it wasn't exactly true. He couldn't stand that any more. 

When they kids left, Topanga called her brother-in-law to asked him if he wanted to come over to spend the night. He agrees since he was at Topanga's mostly wating for that call he knew she would do. 

But now everyone was asleep and he was wide awake. Without him noticing, Corey had reached to the living-room and was watching him from the door.

'Trouble sleeping, huh?' he asked walking to his baby brother with a knowing smile. Josh turned his head towards the sound of the voice and nodded. His brother sat near him.  
'Yeah, much stuff going in my mind.' he told him flat. For Josh his feelings for Maya were, maybe, a reason to let his big brother down. And Corey was aware of it.

The eldest brother placed his hand in the brunet shoulder, with an small smile in his lips. When Josh got his eyes to his, he recognized the light in them. He knew.

'You know, it was a really mature decision the one you made earlier' he started. He was proud his brother cared so much for Riley's best friend that he would let her free. 'But I know it hurts you when you think about Maya with any other guy'

Josh didn't said a word, he couldn't prove his brother wrong because he wasn't at all wrong. He was nailing it, as always. So because of that Corey kept going.

'I can recognize that light in your eyes. I myself has the same whenever I look at Topanga. We Matthews boys fall hard when we do' Josh opened his mouth two times before he could really respond to his brother.

'I'm into Maya, yes. But..' he sight, frustrated why he running his hand all over his hair. He was nervous. 'I can't keep her waiting for a day thay maybe won't come. I can't keep her from falling to another dude of his age, just like Lucas or Farkle. Or even Zay. I can keep my distance, I've doing it for three years now'

Corey knew it, like Topanga and Shawn did. As Lucas, Riley and the rest of Maya's friends knew it. He has always told her about that three years apart gap bullshit, but never said he didn't likes her back. Because he had since he had meet her again thay Christmas day three years ago.

'My not so little baby brother...' he started 'Maybe you shouldn't. Let her know you, you don't have to go out her life. She surely don't want you to do so and you don't want to neither. Stop trying to prove you're mature. I know you are, and I'm so proud of you.. Just live your life, okay? Don't hurt Maya and yourself by being stubborn about how you really feel'  
________________

Maya was watching a movie with Riley that afternoon in the Matthews living room while Corey was correcting some test before Topanga was done with the dinner. Auggie was down the corridor with his girlfriend Ava, probably getting treated like a slave. But who was Maya to judge that relationship? They were just five and have more experience than she had.

The door flew open and seconds later Josh head popped from it. He was wearing his usual beanie and Maya felt like she was going to melt. Thank god she was sitting on the couch.

'Hi kiddies' he grated shooting the door at he entered the house. It had been two weeks since Maya had seen him. Two weeks without any text or something. She had went out with Zay a couple of days, but she didn't like him in the way she liked Riley's uncle.

After he grated all of the members of his family he turned back to Maya with his usual boyish smile. Maya returned his smile, playing it cool.  
'Good to see you, boing' she told him after some minutes of silence they had shared looking to each other.  
'Still up to the long game?' he asked and Maya opened her mouth surprised. He still was? She nodded, not sure of how her voice will sound. Josh's smiles grew bigger. 'Cool then. I was hoping so'

With that he turned his attention back to Auggie who had just entered the house in a rush. Maya stood there, smiling like and idiot until Topanga an Riley approached her.

'Still hoping?' an smiley Riley asked and Maya, who was still looking at Josh playing with the little boy, nodded.  
'Still doing it' the blonde knew how hard Josh was trying to make her happy without getting false hopes up for her. But he was letting her knew he still feel the same, and because of that Maya wasn't going to stop trying. She wanted boing, and she was going to have him. Someday.


End file.
